


This Side of Normal

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His "there's nobody having an orgasm in his pants" expression still needs a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel kink meme prompt: it's funny how quickly being fucked in front of your brother by your angel becomes normal.

Gabriel isn't known for being subtle. C'mon -- aliens? A safe falling on Dean as if he were a wascally wabbit?

Gabriel can be incredibly sneaky when he wants to be, though Sam's not going to argue about it with Dean. Case in point, Sam's in the backseat of the Impala with Gabriel's hand wrapped around his dick while Dean and Cas talk quietly in the front. Sam's getting pretty good at practicing his "there's not an Archangel whispering dirty talk in my ear" face. His "there's nobody having an orgasm in his pants" expression still needs a little work, if the narrowing of Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror is any indication.

Gabriel just shakes silently with laughter. Fucker.

The first time Gabriel tries to make out with him while Dean is in the next bed, Sam draws the line. For about five minutes, until Gabriel starts teasing the entrance of his ass with a pre-lubed finger (a self-lubricating angel, for Christ sake), and then Sam's biting off a groan and trying to stop from getting tangled in the damn bedspread as he drags Gabriel underneath. It tents out unevenly as they wrestle, tongues and teeth and cocks rubbing. Sam puts his hand on Gabriel's mouth so he'll stop with the obscene laughter.

Dean starts going to bed with headphones.

The first time Gabriel puts his hands down Sam's jeans in front of Dean, Dean groans. "Dude, knock me out, angel whammy me, whatever."

Gabriel obliges, the next time he fucks Sam. Sam's on all fours on a cheap motel mattress grunting through the overwhelming sensation of Gabriel riding the hell out of him, and there's his big brother safely in angel snoozy land. It's funny how quickly being fucked by your angel in front of your brother becomes normal.

The time Gabriel wakes up Dean, just for fun, is wrong on so many levels. And Gabriel just laughs. Fucker.


End file.
